


万磁王应该养一只猫

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 艾瑞克和他的猫猫查查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“那个变种人在哪？”

Erik环顾四周，他们在今天早上得到了情报，一伙人类科学家抓住了一个能力强大的变种人，但是当兄弟会集结队伍拆了整座建筑之后，他们都没有在这个诡异的实验室里发现什么被关押的变种人。

Emma用她的心灵感应能力再一次搜索了这个地方，也还是只能对着Erik摇头。

“我没有发现任何人。”

“难道有陷阱？”

Erik不由地警惕起来，如果有人给他们放了假情报，想要引诱他们来到这个陌生的地方再将他们一网打尽也不是不可能。

“也许是那个变种人在我们来之前就逃跑了，情报里不是说他的能力很强吗。”

Alex在一旁说道，Erik没有回答他，这些年轻人总是把事情想得太简单太乐观，就算变种人拥有特殊的能力，但那些恶毒的人类有无数种办法让他们痛不欲生无法逃脱，既然有人向他们发出了信息求救，那么那人一定没那么简单就逃脱。

Erik下令全员高度戒备，既然没找到他们的营救目标还是先撤退为妙。

但是他们在离开的时候，Hank突然停了下来，站在原地东张西望起来。Erik愤怒地瞪着他，这个地方太奇怪了，多待一秒都是危险。

“我闻到了一个奇怪的味道。”

Hank解释道，Beast的嗅觉总是比其他人灵敏一些，Erik仍旧瞪着他，“是什么？”

“不确定……但我想去看看。”

Hank谨慎地朝着他闻到气味的方向走去，Emma迟疑地看着Erik，但是Erik知道Hank也不是个行事莽撞的人，便让大家跟上他。

他们往建筑的地下室走去，地下的楼层里昏暗的灯光忽亮忽灭，空旷的房间让所有人的脚步声都有了恐怖片里的回音音效，Erik的神经更加紧绷，他得提防着随时可能出现的敌人——

“天哪！是一只小猫！”

Raven惊呼道，这时候所有人也看到了，在地下储藏室的角落里，一只脏兮兮的小猫正蜷缩着身体瑟瑟发抖。

他的毛发上全是黑乎乎的泥土，让人看不出他本来的颜色，他把自己的脑袋藏在爪子下，两只蓝色的眼睛紧张地看着Erik，似乎在害怕他们的靠近。

“只是一只猫？”

Erik又问道，他刚才还以为Hank有了什么惊人的大发现。

Hank尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他想这大概是野兽之间的感应力，毕竟他刚才确实嗅到了一个像是他们同类的味道，他也没想到这只是一只，普通的小猫。

“老天，他的腿受伤了。”

Hank突然又说到，显然小猫身上的血味被其他人的盖住了，现在他才看到那只可怜的猫后腿扭曲成了一个诡异的角度，还有鲜血不断地伤口里流出来，只不过他的毛发实在太肮脏，让人完全看不清那些血渍。

“我们得把他带回去，否则他会死在这。”

Raven说道，不知道为什么她突然有些爱心泛滥，这只猫让她想起了曾经那个被全世界抛弃的自己，她伸出手想要去触碰小猫，但是小猫喵叫了一声，看起来抖得更厉害了。

“嘿，你吓坏他了。”

Logan抓住了Raven的手，Raven疑惑地看着满眼抗拒的猫咪，“为什么他这么恐惧，他害怕人类吗？”

“严格来说我们不是人类，”Logan耸了耸肩，“但是我能看出来他很抗拒我们，如果你碰他，他就会——”Logan试着伸出手碰了碰小猫的身体，刚才还抖个不停的猫咪立刻凶狠地在他的手上留下了三道抓痕，Logan因为疼痛皱了皱眉，但是他的伤口很快又愈合了。

“哇，他能伤到你，兄弟会需要他！”

Logan翻了翻眼睛没理Raven，又转头看向了Erik，“你打算怎么办？”

Erik一言不发地走向了猫咪，他在小猫面前单膝着地地半跪下来，接着朝他伸出了一只手——

“你会被他抓伤。”Raven好心地提醒道。

但猫咪只是好奇又警惕地看着Erik，他们就那样安静地面对面对视着，所有人都有些紧张地看着他们的首领，Erik不会让自己的威严受一只小猫威胁，他们都很期待这只猫咪会怎样对待谁也不敢惹的Magneto。

小猫终于低下了头，微张开他的嘴露出自己尖利的牙齿——

然后他从嘴里伸出舌头舔了舔Erik的手指，又用脑袋乖巧地蹭了蹭Erik的手心。

Erik微微笑了起来，他伸出另一只手，小心翼翼地抱起猫咪，也不在意他身上脏兮兮的污渍弄脏了他的制服，Erik把猫咪抱在怀里，转头面向一群目瞪口呆的下属们。

“现在，撤退。”

小猫的一只后腿骨折了，除此之外还有一些皮肉伤，幸好这不是什么严重的伤，Hank简单地为他包扎好伤口之后小猫便没事了。

Erik想要给猫咪洗个澡，Hank便帮助他用一些特殊的防水材料处理好了伤口，但是刚才都还算乖巧的小猫又惊恐地挣扎起来。

“这很正常，猫咪怕水，大部分的猫都不喜欢洗澡。”

Erik明白这个，但是这只猫真的太脏了，他就像一只在泥巴里躺了十年破垃圾袋——Erik不是故意要这么形容他，但这只猫看起来确实是那样。

Erik不会允许一只随处制造泥巴爪印的猫咪留在兄弟会里，他必须要给他洗个澡。

“呃，你不打算放走他吗？”

Hank终于忍不住问道，Erik愣了愣，是的，他们只是好心救助了这只小猫，在为他治好伤之后他们应该把他放回他原来的地方，或是送给流浪动物救助中心才对，Erik似乎下意识地就认为猫咪应该留下来。

“等到他伤好之后再说。”

Erik想到既然他们已经施以援助，不如把好事做到底——老天，Erik发现自己居然在做这种老好人才会做的无私善举。

Erik说完之后就带着猫咪回到了自己的住处，现在他应该算是这只猫的监护人了，毕竟这猫看起来只肯亲近他，任何人靠近他他马上就会显出一副恐惧又紧张的防御姿态，刚才也是多亏了Erik的安抚Hank才能成功地为他治疗。

Erik走进了浴室打开了花洒，听到了水流的声音小猫立刻又紧张了起来，他缩在Erik的怀里可怜地喵喵叫着，像是希望Erik不要那么做。

Erik注意到小猫有一双非常漂亮的蓝色眼睛，现在他满脸的委屈，又用那双湿漉漉的眼睛乞求地望着Erik，Erik心里不由地一颤——不，他可是Magneto，他不会屈服在一只小猫的狗狗眼之下的。

“听着，你必须洗个澡，你身上全是脏东西，如果你不洗澡，我发誓不出几天你就会被细菌病毒之类的东西杀死。”

Erik恶狠狠地威胁他，他也不知道小猫听懂了没，但小猫看起来更加委屈了，他又喵喵叫了两声，这简直是在折磨Erik的心脏。

“好吧，就只是洗个澡，这很安全，我会保护你，你不会在水里淹死的，好吗？”

Erik放软了语气，猫咪看起来还是很犹豫，可是他不再可怜兮兮地叫唤了，Erik就当他是答应了。

见小猫不再试图挣扎，Erik把猫咪放在地上，接着在猫咪面前开始一件一件地脱起了自己的衣服。

不知道是不是Erik的错觉，他看到小猫的眼神似乎变了变，猫咪安静地坐在地上仰头目不转睛地看着他，似乎在惊讶他就这样毫无芥蒂地在自己面前展露他的身体。

“我只是想少洗两件衣服。”

说完之后Erik觉得自己大概脑子也有些问题，他为什么要和一只猫解释这个，那只是一只猫，他什么也不明白。

Erik把自己脱到只剩一件底裤，他坐在了浴室里的矮凳上，接着抱起小猫，把猫咪小心翼翼地放到自己的大腿上。

他尽量不去触碰小猫受伤的后腿，但Hank的止疼药现在应该还在发挥药效，小猫不会因为他的轻微动作而感到痛苦。

Erik把花洒的水调到适合的强度和温度，又在淋浴喷头上包了一块毛巾降低水流的冲击力，他开始轻轻地把热水抹到猫咪的身上，很快浴室的地板上就多了大量灰色肮脏的污水。

Erik慢慢地用水淋湿了猫咪的全身，小猫在他的抚摸之下发出了喵喵的叫声，那听起来不像是难受的叫声，反而像是享受的叫声。

很快Erik发现在那些泥土被冲刷掉之后，小猫的毛不再是黑乎乎地糊在一块儿，变成了一种轻浅的灰色，Erik将他临时买来的猫咪沐浴液抹在小猫身上，揉搓了几下之后竟然发现那些灰毛也不再是灰色，脏兮兮的污渍褪去之后，他的毛成为了一种能够融入泡沫的白色。

Erik像是发现了新大陆一般，他开始用更多的沐浴液在猫咪身上揉搓，小猫闭着眼睛享受着他的服务，偶尔在他抚摸到舒服的地方时发出两声愉快的叫声，而那只猫在Erik的手下也渐渐像是褪了色一般，Erik发现这其实是一只通体雪白的猫。

“原来你是这个颜色。”

Erik笑了笑，慢慢地把那些泡沫冲刷干净，他才终于看清猫咪的全貌，但是小猫的毛现在还因为浸湿了水糟糕地贴在身上，看不出他真正的样子，Erik突然有了一些隐隐的期待。

当猫咪的毛发被吹干之后几乎所有人都惊呆了，当Erik带着他出现在众人面前，所有人都震惊地围了上来。

“这是我们下午救回的那只猫咪？”Sean大呼小叫起来。

这是一只白色的布偶猫，只有耳朵和额头上的几缕毛是棕色的，他蓬松的毛发让他看起来像一团甜美可口的棉花糖，蓝色的眼睛像宝石一样清澈明亮，睁开眼时仿佛能让人看到他眼中的湛蓝深海。

唯一美中不足的就是他的后腿的伤口周围为了治疗而剃光了毛，猫咪似乎对自己裸露出来的光秃秃皮肤感到有些苦恼。

但是这并不影响他的美貌，Erik从来没有见过这么漂亮的猫咪——或者说，这是他见过的世界上最美丽的生灵。

“天呐，你可真是个美人。”

Raven感叹了起来，Hank忍不住在一旁提醒道，“他是只公猫。”

Raven翻了翻眼睛，“谁说公猫不能用美丽来形容了。”

Erik难得地同意了Raven，但是他不打算说出来。

“小家伙，今天你就是兄弟会的新成员了，你需要一个名字——”

猫咪歪着头看着Erik，他安静地眨着自己的眼睛，似乎在等Erik继续说下去。

“Charles，你就叫Charles。”

得到了名字的小猫又喵喵地叫了一声，不知道为什么，Erik能从他的语调里听出来他对这个名字很满意。

Magneto将从今天开始养猫。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik用金属给Charles做了一个轮椅，金属支架撑起Charles受伤的后腿，在身体两旁的两个辅助的小轮子可以帮助他重新恢复自如的行动能力。

Charles看起来非常喜欢这个小轮椅，Erik一为他装上装备，Charles就开始在屋子里欢快地横冲直撞起来。但显然他还没有掌握好该怎么操纵这个新朋友，Erik看到他的前行路线完全是S型，笨拙的背影看起来倒是十分可爱。

为了照顾好这只小猫，Erik不得不让人帮他买回了一堆关于如何饲养好一只猫咪的书籍，当他翻阅那些资料的时候，Charles也安静地趴在他的身边和他一起看。

Erik十分怀疑这只猫能不能看懂书上的文字，也许他只是对书籍上印着的母猫的图片产生了兴趣。

Erik知道了当他要开始养一只猫咪的时候，第一件事就是得教他学会上厕所。但令Erik意外的是不需要他怎么训练，Charles就能自觉地前往猫砂盆里解决生理问题。Erik突然意识到这只猫大概在以前也是一只家养的猫咪，不知道是什么原因才让他可怜地流落街头。

Erik也没法知道这只小猫经历过什么，但他确实对兄弟会的其他人感到害怕，只愿意被Erik触摸，Erik心里因此膨胀出一些小小的得意，这让他更加有了要照顾好小猫的责任感。

Charles在Erik身边的时候都足够地顺从乖巧，只是在吃东西方面有些挑剔，尽管Erik给他买回了最顶级的猫粮，Charles也不是很乐意进食。

Erik没想到一只流浪猫居然还会挑食，只有当Erik亲自把食物喂到他的嘴边Charles才肯吃东西。

但是当Erik喂他吃了几次饭之后Erik才发现Charles好像对他的手指更感兴趣，小猫吞下猫粮之后总会转而去舔咬Erik的手指，他总是伸出自己灵活小巧的舌头，认真又细致地舔着Erik的指尖，仿佛那才是全世界最美味的东西。

Charles的心不在焉总会让他的进食时间变得出奇地长，在Erik被他舔了几次之后总觉得这有哪里不对，Erik认为自己不该这样宠坏他。

“你是个大人了，Charles，你得自己吃饭。”

Charles委屈地喵了一声，用脸颊讨好地蹭着Erik的手心，Erik不知道他到底是因为对猫粮不满意还是非要Erik喂他才行，但是Magneto很忙，他不能把每天的时间都花在喂猫上。

“Charles，听话，你必须得吃东西，补充营养你的身体才能尽快恢复。如果你不喜欢吃猫粮，我会为你准备其他的东西，好吗。”

Charles苦恼地眨了眨眼睛，接着垂着头又喵喵叫了一声，看起来是表示了同意。

Erik只好开始变着法地给Charles准备食物，北欧三文鱼，或是日本和牛肉，对着营养图谱给Charles准备餐食，他甚至还用鸡胸肉和小鱼干制成了能长时间保存的小零食，方便Charles嘴馋的时候随时能够享用。

Charles像是对Erik这样大费周章地为他准备食物也感到了不好意思，终于开始好好吃饭。

而兄弟会的成员都对首领这般对一只猫上心感到不可思议，看起来铁腕冷酷的Magneto实际上也有温情的一面，而且现在Charles是整个兄弟会里伙食最顶级的了，Emma说Erik终于找到了他的人生目标——

和变种人事业不分上下的养猫事业。

几个星期之后Charles差不多适应了在兄弟会里的生活，在Erik的精心照料之下他看起来气色好多了，一开始瘦小可怜的小猫肉眼可见地长了两圈肉。

Charles也慢慢不再害怕兄弟会的其他人，他知道了这些人并不会伤害他，终于肯让其他人触碰他的身体。

Charles对之前抓伤了Logan的事感到很抱歉，他抓了一只老鼠送给Logan表示了自己的道歉，Logan一时有些语塞，他并不需要老鼠，但他不会和一只小猫计较这个。

显然所有人都没法抗拒这只漂亮又乖巧的猫咪，他们都喜欢Charles毛茸茸的毛发柔软蓬松的触感。

布偶猫实际上是一种脾气很好的猫咪，当兄弟会的大家想要抚摸Charles的时候，Charles会安静地趴在桌子上不叫唤也不抗拒，不再像一开始那般害怕和紧张。

虽然这让Erik有些小小的不高兴，但他不能阻挡Charles和他的家人搞好关系。

Raven对Charles简直爱不释手，在Erik不得不出门办事的时候总是Raven在照顾Charles，蓝皮肤的少女一把小猫抱在怀里就开始夸张地母爱泛滥，Charles也很快喜欢上了Raven，尽管每次Raven变化模样的时候都会把他吓一跳。

就连心肠冷硬如钻石的Emma看到Charles也忍不住伸出手挠挠小猫的脑袋，也不在乎猫咪身上的毛落到她昂贵的皮草大衣上。

但是Charles最喜欢的还是Erik，他似乎已经认定了Erik是他新的主人，当Erik出现的时候，Charles总是第一时间来到他的身边，Erik走到哪他就跟到哪，兄弟会已经习惯了在开会的时候总有一只猫咪趴在Magneto的脚边慵懒地摇晃着自己的尾巴。

Erik当然也喜欢Charles的陪伴，他一直以来总是一个人生活，这还是第一次有一个生命这样占据他大量的私人空间和时间。尽管兄弟会的成员也算是他的家人一样的存在，但他们依然是独立的个体，而Charles却不同，Charles是完全属于他的。

虽然他们依然没有搞清楚那间实验室到底抓到了什么变种人，但Erik还是在心里感谢Hank在那里发现了Charles，Charles的到来似乎弥补了他心里空缺的一块，温柔的小猫咪让Erik发现自己依然具有一个平常人会有的感情。

尽管如此，Charles还是会给Erik带来一些养猫人会有的困扰，就比如，Charles实在是太黏人了——

一开始Erik倒不排斥这个，小猫在晚上总是喵喵叫着想要在他的床上和他一起睡觉，如果把猫咪赶下床，Charles就会用他的大眼睛可怜兮兮地望着Erik，不停地喵喵叫着，而没人能受得了Charles的狗狗眼攻击。

几个星期下来Erik已经习惯了抱着Charles入睡，也习惯了每天早上一睁眼都能看到一团毛茸茸的白色毛团在他的枕边，Erik经常在醒来的时候发现自己一张口就是一嘴猫毛。

Charles喜欢在他身边睡觉其实没什么，但是Charles的黏人确实令Erik有些招架不住，在Charles面前他真的彻底一点隐私也没有了。

Charles就像块牛皮糖一样想要粘在Erik的身上，他希望Erik每时每刻都能用自己的手揉摸他的身体。

Erik办公的时候他要躺在Erik的腿上，希望Erik用他的手揉他的肚皮，Erik做饭的时候他要磨蹭着Erik的腿，想要知道Erik正在做什么，Erik看书的时候他要钻进Erik的怀里，非要和他一起看。

Erik发现自己遇见了人生当中最大的敌人，他甚至听到了兄弟会里开始有了奇怪的传言——如果你想要击败Magneto，只要收买Charles就好了，Charles能让他愿意做任何事。

Erik买了所有他能买到的猫咪玩具，希望能转移Charles的注意力，但是Charles对那些东西一点兴趣也没有，只想要Erik抱他，只想Erik陪他玩，就连Erik去上厕所或是洗澡的时候他都要跟着。

Erik已经不止一次在洗澡的时候突然看到浴室门口蹲坐着一只猫咪，那只猫还一动不动地盯着他。

Erik让自己别因为被偷看洗澡就感到被骚扰，那只是一只猫，宠物们看到主人的裸体也不会怎么样。

洗完澡的Erik擦干了身体，在自己的腰间围了一块浴巾，走向浴室门口把Charles抱进了怀里，终于得到触碰的Charles喵喵叫了起来，满足地在Erik的胸膛上蹭起自己的脸。

Erik感到自己的内心又柔软了一片，Charles像是一刻也不愿意和他分开，Erik捏了捏Charles前爪下可爱的粉红色肉垫，又揉了揉他的下巴。

“你为什么老喜欢看我洗澡，我以为你会对母猫更感兴趣。”

Charles看着他眨了眨自己蓝色的眼睛，接着在Erik的怀里支起自己的身体，然后伸出舌头舔了舔Erik的嘴唇——

Erik愣了一下，他惊讶地看着面前的猫咪，他不知道是不是自己的错觉，在小猫蓝色的眼睛里他似乎读出了一些害羞又快乐的情绪。

Erik突然意识到，他刚才是不是被一只猫偷亲了？


	3. Chapter 3

“Charles，快出来——”

Charles已经在Erik的身边生活了两个月。

在Charles的腿伤痊愈之后，Erik发现自己已经离不开这只小猫，虽然Charles有时候黏得他有些困扰，但是毕竟从奢入简难，他没法想象要是以后再没有一只小猫喵喵叫着要他抱他会有多么孤独。

Erik没有送走Charles，而是决定继续养这只猫，Charles显然也很高兴，在Erik宣布他要留下Charles的时候，猫咪又快乐地在他的嘴上留下了好多口水——

Erik发现这只猫越来越喜欢强吻他了，别人家的猫也会这么喜欢乱舔主人的嘴吗？

Charles也比一开始活泼了许多，猫咪已经把兄弟会完全当做了自己的家，他和每一个人都成为了好朋友，他的胆子也越来越大，就比如他现在占据着Erik的头盔，把身子缩在里面不肯出来一样。

没人敢动Erik的头盔，能屏蔽心灵感应能力的头盔是Magneto装备里最重要的部分，毕竟例如他的披风之类的只是为了飞起来好看的装饰品。

但是Charles似乎把恰好能容纳下他身体大小的头盔当做了自己的另一个窝，在平时Erik也就随他去了，但是他现在马上要去一个变种人集会进行演讲，如果他再和猫咪耗下去他就要迟到了，Erik知道到时候会有大量的媒体为了收视率会帮助他们直播宣传，但没人想看到Magneto头顶着一只猫出现在电视上。

“Charles，我现在非常需要头盔，你出来好吗？”

Erik当然可以残忍地把Charles从头盔里强行抓出来，但是如果他那么做了，猫咪就会满脸哀伤地看着他，不会有人忍心让那样一只漂亮的猫咪伤心难过的！

Erik也知道Charles现在占据着他的头盔不只是因为喜欢，也是因为黏人的猫咪不愿意他离开，每次Erik出门办事的时候他都要过好几个小时才回家，而那时的Charles心情总会特别低落，只有Erik回来他才会重新开心起来。

“好吧，Charles，如果你把头盔给我，今天我剩下的时间全是你的，你想怎么玩都可以，怎么样？”

Erik还在好声好气地哄着猫咪，他发誓自己从来没有用这么肉麻的语气和任何人说过话，Charles看起来有些动摇，他犹豫地伸了伸爪子，最后还是缩在头盔里不肯出来。

“我觉得他想和我们一起去。”Charles的第二保姆Raven说道。

Charles大声地喵了一声，眼神也亮了起来，看起来Raven猜对了他的想法。

什么？Erik疑惑地看着他的猫，他知道Charles总是不想离开他，但是之前因为Charles腿受伤，所以他一次也没有带他出门过，但现在Charles的腿已经痊愈了——

算了，再想下去也是在浪费时间，现在最重要的还是让Charles离开他的头盔，他只能和猫咪妥协。

Charles见Erik答应了便飞快地钻出头盔扑进了Erik的怀里，但是Magneto也不能全程抱着猫咪演讲，Erik抱着猫咪又看向了Raven。

“Mystique，Charles交给你照顾。”

Erik把两根白色的猫毛从头盔里拿出，终于成功戴上了头盔。

“变种人才是更优秀的存在，我们是人类进化的下一阶段。基因变异使变种人拥有超乎平常的天赋，这是自然正确的发展。变种人只有正视自己，接纳自己，社会才会正视你，接纳你。

人类惧怕我们的能力，害怕变种人威胁他们在世界的主导地位，于是毫无道理地将枪口指向变种人，试图抹灭变种人的存在。

战争早就已经开始，我们的同伴们都曾因为他的与众不同遭到歧视和压迫，屠杀和死亡，每时每刻都在发生。

变种人的未来取决于我们自己，加入我们战斗，还是做个懦夫成为人类的试验品，一切将完全不同……”

演讲顺利地在进行，Erik能看到一旁的Raven抱着Charles安静地看着他，其实他很担心Charles会在半途中冲上演讲台，但猫咪难得地没有不管不顾地就要扑向他，而是认真地像台下所有人一样倾听Erik的演说。

Erik一直觉得Charles是一只能听懂人话的猫，又或者说，Charles能够感知他的情绪变化，现在Charles看起来异常地冷静，猫咪就像在思考着什么一样。

猫也会思考吗，Erik以为他只会吃饭睡觉和玩耍。

Erik感到自己有些走神，他把注意力重新放到演说之上，兄弟会需要壮大他们的队伍，他希望每一次的演讲都能让更多的变种人拥有为自己争取权利的自信和勇气。

空旷的会场能最大限度地传开Magneto的声音，但突然，一阵突兀的爆炸声在场地外围响起，所有人都被吓了一跳，只见破裂的墙体缓缓倒下，十几个机器人出现在了会场之外。

Erik看着眼前的场景皱起了眉，他并没有惊慌失措，在变种人集会的时候遭遇袭击已经不止一次，这是在他们预料之内的事。

而现在也有媒体在为他们转播，这正好为他们再次宣传了人类是怎么不讲理地对待他们，而变种人反击的力量又会有多强大。

往常总是Emma负责戒备随时可能出现的情况，但今天Emma却没能提前发现这个，因为来袭击的并不是人类而是机器人。

机器人开始对会场里的变种人无差别扫射，激光武器瞬间打烂了无数的座椅，在地板上制造出一个个触目惊心的大坑。

Erik很意外自己控制不了那些机器人，机器人似乎不是用金属的材料制成的。

Magneto需要在这时候发挥他的领导能力，他立刻下达指令，让Hank和Emma疏散来参加集会的无辜变种人，Logan、Alex、Sean还有其他兄弟会成员参加战斗一起挡住那些超过十米高的机器人，Janos、Azazel负责察看是否还有更多袭击者，还有Raven——

Erik突然想到了Charles，他有些懊恼为什么真的把Charles带来了会场，只怕大家战斗起来会忘记了那只小猫咪，他不想看到Charles受到任何伤害。

Erik急忙找寻那只猫咪的身影，他很快定位了那只白色的布偶猫，令他惊讶的是Charles居然没被吓跑，小猫灵活地左右跳跃闪避着，躲开了机器人扫射的红光，他着急地朝着Erik奔了过来。

Erik立刻接住了扑向自己的猫咪，把他护在怀里。

Magneto思考了两秒之后，发动能力拆出了建筑内部一根根的钢筋，将那些钢筋朝机器人攻击而去，深入机器人的内部缠住了他们的躯干，机器人试图挣扎Erik的控制，但他们最后还是在Magneto的暴力撕拆下强制被关了机。

“这是Trask工业研究出的哨兵机器人，现在还只是第一代，但是他们的研究进度很快，没人能知道以后会发展出什么恐怖的武器。”

Hank摆弄着他们带回来的其中一个机器人，机器人已经没了行动的能力，在实验桌上被拆解成许多部分，如果不是他们见识过机器人杀伤力巨大的攻击，谁也想不到那堆废品会有那么惊人的能力。

Erik确实对这些新的敌人感到很意外，现在他正在Hank的实验室里和他一起研究这些机器人的构造，而Charles也同样趴在实验室的桌边看着他们——好吧，Charles就是没法离开Erik一秒钟。

“这是探测仪，”Hank又拿出了一块摄像头一样的小方块，“哨兵机器人就是用这个探测变种人的存在，探测仪会分辨出变种人和普通人类发出的不同波长的辐射，如果是变种人，在显示器上会显现出红色，如果是人类就没有反应……”

Hank一边说着一边对Erik进行了演示，他将那个摄像头对准了他们自己，然后在光屏上敲打起来，果然Erik看到了显示器上出现了摄像头拍摄出的画面，整个画面是黑白的，只出现了三个红色的影子。

等等——

Erik眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地看着显示器上的影子，一个是他，一个是Hank，还有一个——

“Hank，这个探测仪会探测到动物吗。”

“什么？”Hank没明白Erik在说什么，他也转头看向了显示器，“当然不会，这只能探测到变种人的X基因，人类也不想把世界上的所有生物都灭绝——”

Hank突然停了下来，他也惊讶地盯着屏幕上的第三个红色的猫形影子。

Erik和Hank齐齐转头看向了Charles，猫咪似乎也发现了气氛有些不对劲，他尴尬地回视着他们，刚才还懒懒地舔着自己爪子的猫咪突然变成一副想要退缩的模样。

“这一定是哪里出错了对吗？”

Erik不确定地问道，Hank飞快地又在机器上检测了一遍，最后心情复杂地看了看猫咪，然后朝Erik摇了摇头。

“不，没有错，Charles……Charles是个变种人。”

Erik震惊地看着Charles，猫咪也意识到了事情的严重性，他弓起了身子摆出一副准备随时逃跑的姿态。

“Charles，你是变种人。”

Erik想要知道发生了什么，他朝Charles大步走去，但猫咪立刻跳下了桌台，头也不回地跑出了实验室。

Erik突然觉得内心有种莫名的情绪让他感到焦躁，这还是Charles第一次拒绝Erik的靠近。

Erik在自己的房间里发现了Charles，他本来以为Charles会跑出兄弟会的基地永远地离开他，毕竟没人会拦着Charles想要去哪。

但是小猫现在只是可怜地蜷缩在墙角，他又把自己的脑袋藏在爪子之下，就像Erik第一次见到他的时候一样，他看起来很委屈，也很害怕。

Erik慢慢靠近了他，他不知道Charles现在肯不肯让他触碰，他等着Charles挠伤他的手，但是Charles没有那么做，当Erik抱起他的时候，Charles也还是像第一次那样，顺从又安静地躲进了他的怀里。

“Charles，如果你不想解释也没关系，这是你的自由，我尊重你。”

Charles小小地喵叫了一声，已经大概能明白Charles叫唤的含义的Erik听出他是在说对不起。

“你不需要道歉，我想你一定也有你的原因，如果你愿意和我分享的话，我很乐意当个听众。”

猫咪又在Erik的胸口蹭了蹭，他看起来非常慌乱，小猫紧张地看着Erik，他似乎有很多话想要说。

Erik突然意识到了些什么，如果Charles是个变种人，而且他的变种能力是猫，那么他也一定经历了很多糟糕的事情才会变成这样。Erik突然感到了愤怒，无论有谁对Charles做过过分的事他都不会原谅他们。

“别怕，Charles，这里没有人会伤害你，我会保护你。”

Erik的话终于让Charles的眼神变了变，白色的猫咪在他的怀里抬着头，安静而缓慢地眨着自己的眼睛。

Erik不知道时间过去了多久，终于他看到猫咪的表情变得凝重，接着几乎是在一瞬间，他面前的猫咪就那样凭空消失了，取而代之的，是一个年轻的男孩。

Erik目瞪口呆地看着现在抱着自己的那个男孩，和布偶猫有着一模一样漂亮的蓝眼睛的男孩有着一头蓬松的棕色鬈发，他的嘴唇红润得就像是猫咪的可爱的小舌头，这样近的距离下Erik还能看到他白皙的脸上的些许雀斑。

他看起来十分紧张，不断地舔着自己的嘴唇，抬着眼试探地看着Erik。

然而Erik只是愣住了，他从来没见过这么好看的人，眼前的男孩长得漂亮极了，甚至比他见过的任何一个女人都要美丽，上一次他这样惊讶还是在猫咪Charles洗完澡之后。

Erik也不能忽视男孩头上棕色的猫耳朵，还有在他身后长长的毛茸茸的尾巴，毫无疑问这就是Charles，一个由猫咪变成的人。

但是Erik突然又意识到他们的姿势有多怪异，Charles坐在他的腿上亲昵地抱着他，而Erik的双手也放在男孩光滑的腰上——

他没有穿衣服，Erik现在正抱着一个浑身赤裸的男孩！

在Erik想要说些什么的时候，男孩先开了口，他的声音很轻，而Erik唯一的想法就是这个男孩的声音好听极了。

“Erik，你会抛弃我吗？”

“不，我不会。”


	4. Chapter 4

Erik的大脑当机了好一会儿才恢复重新运转的能力，他有很多问题想问男孩，但第一句说出口的却是——

“你应该穿上衣服。”

男孩似乎这才注意到自己一丝不挂，他低下头看了看自己的身体，接着朝Erik羞涩地眨了眨眼睛。

“是的，我想我得穿衣服。”

于是现在男孩便只穿着Erik的一件白衬衫，衣服下摆勉强遮住了他的私密部位，过大的衬衫让他看起来像一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩，因为尾巴的存在他并不想穿裤子，Erik强迫自己别盯着他白嫩光滑的大腿看。

男孩用猫咪一样的坐姿坐在Erik的床上，他的尾巴在身后不安地甩动，看向Erik的蓝色眼睛依然带着紧张。Erik注意到他的小腿上有一道新鲜的伤疤，那是猫咪Charles留下的伤口。

“所以我该怎么称呼你？”

“Charles。”

“不，我是说你的真名。”

Erik坐在男孩的面前看着他，看起来男孩并没有逃跑的念头，也许他愿意和Erik交流。但是如果他本来是个人不是只猫，那么他一定会有自己原来的名字，而不是Erik给他取的Charles。

“是的，我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。”

男孩说道，Erik感到有些惊讶，他没想到Charles真的叫Charles，当时他的脑子里只是一闪而过了这个名字，他觉得很适合，这只猫就应该叫做这个。

“好吧，Charles，我想你有话想告诉我。”

Charles迟疑地眨了眨眼睛，他伸出手抓了抓自己的猫咪耳朵——老天，他看起来还是像一只猫咪一样可爱——Erik在心里唾弃自己，现在不是想这个的时候！

Charles终于慢慢开了口，朝Erik诉说起他的一切。

果然，Charles就是两个月前他们试图营救但没有找到的那个变种人。

Charles出生在一个富裕的家庭，他曾经的家看起来是一座城堡，他们家拥有的地大得Charles都记不清面积，家中还有数不清的仆人为他们解决一切生活难题。

从小衣食无忧的他度过了一段还算是不错的童年，直到九岁，他的脑子里开始出现一些奇怪的声音。

Charles发现除了他以外没人能听到那些声音，很快他就发现那些声音来自他家中的动物们，Charles能听懂那些动物的想法，于是他开始和马厩中的马说话，和清晨落到他房里的小鸟聊天。

“听起来像迪士尼动画里的公主。”

Erik忍不住插话，Charles的脸红了起来，Erik抱歉地咳了咳，让他继续。

“我母亲觉得我疯了，每当我和动物交流的时候她总是很害怕，”Charles陷入了回忆当中，他看起来很沮丧，“十二岁的时候我完全觉醒了变种能力，我可以变成一只猫，但是人类的身体也长出了猫咪的耳朵和尾巴。”

Charles把手探到身后抓了抓自己毛茸茸的尾巴，他的动作依旧可爱极了，Erik让自己忍住别去摸他的尾巴。

“从那以后我母亲再也不愿意见到我，不过这也没什么，她以前也不怎么喜欢我。”

Charles轻描淡写地说着，Erik不由地感到一阵难过，毕竟对于Erik来说，全世界对他最好的就是他的母亲。

“但是她毕竟还是我的母亲，没有把我赶出家门，只是把我关在家里不让我出去，也不让外人与我接触，Xavier家的小孩是一个变种人并不算什么好消息。”

Charles理解Sharon的做法，现在的社会还没有接受变种人的存在，人类总是认为这是见不得人的事情。

于是Charles就在大宅里独自生活着，每天见到的只有给他送饭的仆人，不过他也不算孤独，毕竟他可以和他的动物朋友们交流，而且他的父亲在大宅里留下了很多书籍，那几年的Charles几乎都是在书房里度过的，图书馆的那些书也许让他看一辈子都看不完。

然而他的母亲很快就改嫁了，继父和继兄自然知道Charles的存在，他们讨厌Charles，在Sharon不在的时候，Charles的继兄总是想方设法地欺负他。

“他伤害了你？”

Erik攥紧了拳头，他的怒火已经从心里窜起，Charles急忙握住了Erik的手，对他摇了摇头。

“他想要打我，但是我……”Charles的脸又红了起来，“那是我第一次打架，我不知道该用什么力度，所以他在医院躺了一个星期才出院。”

Erik愣了愣，接着了然地笑了起来，他还记得猫咪是怎样又凶又快地在Logan的手上制造出爪痕的，通常来说变种能力不仅能改变他们的外观，同时也会在一定程度上增长他们的身体机能。

后来每当他们想要对Charles泄愤的时候，Charles就会变成猫咪爬到树上躲起来，那是Charles最喜欢的一棵树，是他的祖父栽下的，他小时候还常常在树下荡秋千。

就算他的继父和继兄再讨厌他，也碍于他母亲的面子没真的杀了他。直到十五岁的时候他的母亲去世，他的继父终于迫不及待地把他丢出了大宅，Charles从此成为了一只流浪猫。

“一个有着猫耳和尾巴的变种人很难在这个社会生存下去，我看过那些新闻，大部分无法隐藏自己的变种人会被抓起来关进监狱，或者变成实验品，或者在地下搏击场作为供人类消遣的玩物。至少作为一只流浪猫，我可以有自由生存的权利……”

Erik的心揪了起来，他伸出手将Charles抱进了怀里，轻抚着他的背想要安慰他，Charles抱着他在他的怀里笑了起来。

“别这样，Erik，我也只流浪了两年而已。第二年冬天，我差点在雪地里被冻死，一对老爷爷捡到了我，他们没有孩子，就收养了我。虽然过去几年我一直是一只猫，至少在老爷爷的家里我过得都还不错。”

Charles很庆幸自己能陪伴那两位老人度过他们的晚年，去年两位老人相继过世，Charles不得不又重新流落街头，但不知道为什么突然有人发现了他是个变种人，于是他就被抓到了那个实验室。

Erik皱了皱眉，他想到Trask工业研究出的哨兵机器人，大概是那个探测器一样的东西发现了Charles。

“他们把我关在笼子里，用麻醉剂和电击麻痹我的神经，我没法逃出去，他们在我身上做实验，抽我的血，还有很多刀，很多针头，我很害怕，Erik……”

Charles的身体突然开始微微地颤抖起来，Erik把他的手臂紧了紧，再次抱紧了Charles。

“别说了，Charles。”

Erik完全理解Charles在害怕什么，他也曾经在Shaw的实验室里经历过痛不欲生的一段日子，那些惨绝人寰的实验绝对是他这辈子都不想再经历也不想再回忆的事。

他突然能知道当时Charles看到他们的时候为什么那么害怕和抗拒，他受到了非人的待遇，在那样的环境下任谁都会精神恍惚，不愿意被陌生人接近也是情有可原。

“那些都已经过去了，没事了，Charles，这里很安全。这里是变种人的家，我们互相帮助，互相扶持，不会再有人能伤害你。”

“家。”

Charles小声地重复了一遍，他抬起头看着Erik，眼睛里似乎有一些水光，Erik又觉得内心一颤，他朝Charles点了点头。

“是的，Charles，我会给你一个家。”

在Charles对Erik诉说完了一切之后，男孩又有些感到害羞。

“这还是我第一次和别人说起这些事情。”

Erik朝他笑了笑，“谢谢你信任我，但你不怕我是个坏人？”

“你不是。”Charles认真地说，“而且你现在是我的主人。”

Erik差点因为“主人”这个词咬到了自己的舌头，他虽然也十分满足于过去两个月“猫主人”的生活，但是现在Charles已经不是他的猫咪了，Charles是个具有独立人格的变种人，Erik不再拥有对他的所有权，他应该像对待一个正常人一样尊重Charles。

想到这里Erik突然内心有些苦涩，猫咪的到来确实让他一直以来压抑的内心获得了一些释放，但现在那只黏人可爱的小猫却要从他的身边消失了。

“我会安排一间房间给你，时间也不早了，我想你也需要休息。”

Erik在心里阻止自己想要继续占有Charles的想法，他一遍遍地提醒自己，Charles现在是人，不是他的猫。

但是Charles看起来很惊讶，他看起来又快要哭了。

“你要抛弃我吗？”

Erik心里一颤，Charles曾经有过被家人抛弃的经历，所以他才会这么在意Erik发现他是变种人之后的态度，但是Charles完全误解了Erik的想法。

“不，我不会抛弃你，但你现在不是我的猫了对吗，我们可以是朋友，是伙伴，或者其他什么的……我希望你有自由选择的权利，我不能把你强留在我的房里，你是个人，不是宠物。”

Charles看起来对Erik的说法很意外，他眨了眨眼睛，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又低下了头，接着小心翼翼地抬眼看向Erik。

“我想和你一起睡。”

Erik惊讶地看着他，“为什么？”

Charles窘迫地抓着自己的袖口，身后的尾巴也不自觉地甩了起来。

“我不知道是不是因为我的变种能力是猫，又或者我已经当了太多年的猫，我的生活习性也越来越像猫了。我想要有人陪伴我，我喜欢和你一起睡觉，而且我很喜欢你摸我。”

Charles的话让Erik的老二跳了跳，他逼迫自己冷静下来，Charles的话只是在说猫，完全没有调情的含义。

“你真的想和我一起睡？”

“是的，”Charles认真地点了点头，“我很害怕你知道我本来的样子之后就不想要我了，我知道这个耳朵和尾巴很丑……”

不！它们美爆了！Erik在心里大喊。

“Charles，这是你身体的一部分，不会有人觉得它丑。Azazel有尾巴，Warren有翅膀，Toad有蛤蟆的舌头，这是变种人的天赋，你应该对自己拥有自信。”

Charles感激地看着Erik，“那么你愿意让我和你一起睡觉吗？”

“嗯。”

Erik永远拒绝不了Charles的狗狗眼。

得到允许的Charles终于露出了放心下来的笑容，他飞快地钻进了Erik的被子里，把自己缩在猫咪Charles总是趴着的那个位置。

Erik无奈地在心里叹了口气，也掀开被子躺了下来，当他躺进被子里的时候，Charles立刻滚了过来抱住了他，就像猫咪Charles每天晚上对他做的那样。

Charles满意地在Erik的胸前蹭了蹭，Erik这时才想起了一件糟糕的事情——

他要和一个穿着他的衬衫、下半身赤裸的男孩抱在一起睡觉吗，而且还是一个这么漂亮的男孩？

Erik感到有些慌乱，他承认自己对男人也有兴趣，他不记得自己上一次和一个人这么纯洁地在一张床上一起睡觉是什么时候的事情了。

而且Charles还在不断地触碰他的身体，来自男孩的体温都让Erik感到莫名的燥热，他能闻到Charles身上淡淡的香味，猫咪明明不怎么洗澡，但是Charles闻起来就是有股令人感到安心的力量。

Erik想到Charles刚才对他说的那些经历，如果他从小没怎么接触过外人，后来又以猫咪的身体生活了好几年，那么他一定没有过性经验对吗，他到底明不明白这样的场合对他来说很危险？

Erik看着Charles微微颤抖的猫耳，让自己记起Charles亲近他只是因为猫咪的习性罢了，他不能因为自己的欲望就对Charles做出不可挽回的事。

Erik让自己想点严肃的事，比如兄弟会下个月的财政问题——

“Charles，我明天带你去买点衣服。”

Erik最后说道。

他听到Charles在他的怀里笑了笑，然后猫咪小声地回答了他。

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

Erik醒来的时候，花了好一会儿才想起来现在是什么情况，他依然在一睁眼时就看到了他的小猫，只不过那只白色的小毛团，现在变成了一个活生生的人。

但是Erik突然又发现似乎有哪里不对，在入睡前是Charles抱着他，但是醒来之后他们的姿势却变成了Erik抱着Charles。

而且Erik的一只手还伸进了Charles的衣服里放在他的胸口，手掌之下男孩皮肤温暖光滑的触感令Erik全身像触电一样的轻颤了一下，更糟糕的是，他发现自己从清晨开始就精神着的老二，正硬梆梆地顶着Charles的后腰。

Charles依然在熟睡当中，他的呼吸平稳，Erik能感受到他的胸膛在均匀地轻微起伏着，Charles是那么毫无防备，他完全不知道身后的男人正以一种多么过分的方式对待他。

Erik压抑住想要在Charles身上磨蹭自己的欲望，他痛苦地把自己从Charles身上撕下来，逃一般地躲进了浴室。

即使是伟大的Magneto也要经历每个男人都不可避免的生理问题，Erik打开了花洒，用水声盖过自己的摩擦和喘息声，他的手覆上了自己的硬挺，只能潦草快速地用手活解决生理欲望。

但令人绝望的是，当Erik套弄自己直到高潮的时候，他的脑海里全是Charles的身影，Erik情不自禁地把猫咪Charles和他留下的记忆全部代入了男孩的样子，他想到Charles是怎样每天在浴室门口看着他洗澡，怎样亲昵地拥抱自己亲吻自己，Charles喜欢用舌头舔他的脸和手，但现在Erik只想让他舔自己的老二。

Erik把手撑在浴室的墙壁上重重地喘息着，他在心里唾弃自己，Charles只是一只天真无辜的小猫咪，他对Erik所做的一切只是因为猫咪对主人的依赖，而Erik却辜负了他，对他有这些下流的想法。

Erik逼迫自己别再去想那些不合时宜的事，Charles才刚到他的新家，他需要的是安全与保护，Erik不能做出这些会伤害他的事，不能重新让刚找到生命的希望的Charles又陷入痛苦当中。

Erik调整好心情之后终于慢吞吞地走出了浴室，他在浴室里磨蹭了太久，当他重新回到卧室的时候，看到Charles已经醒来了。

蓝眼睛的男孩坐在他的床上微笑地看着他，Erik一时感到有些窘迫，Charles纯洁清澈的眼睛让他更添了负罪感，他的眼睛像是能看穿Erik所有的秘密一样，Erik现在能确定他确实遇上了人生当中最大的对手。

Erik还在思考怎样把Charles介绍给所有人的时候，他就惊讶地发现大家已经都知道了Charles是谁。

他看了一眼Emma，不用问就知道发生了什么，当你的身边有一个心灵感应者的时候，最大的好处就是她能在一瞬间内把八卦传遍全世界。

至于Raven听说了Erik想要带Charles去买衣服，她飞快地抢过了这个工作，虽然Charles的年纪比Raven还要大一些，但照顾了猫咪Charles许久的Raven已经完全把自己当做了Charles的“阿姨”。

Erik也知道Raven和Emma不信任自己的审美，于是他也只能把Charles交给了她们，至少那群女人确实很懂得打扮这类的事情。

而当Charles穿着蓝色的衬衫，深灰色的马甲和裤子出现在Erik的面前的时候，Erik确实惊呆了。

Raven使唤Hank将Charles的裤子的改了改，能让他的尾巴从臀部上的开口处露出来，换上了新衣服的Charles看起来年轻又朝气，他看起来完全是贵族家庭出身的不染凡尘的儒雅少爷，但头顶上的猫耳朵和身后的尾巴又让他看起来妩媚动人，Erik只能怔怔地看着他，说不出一句话。

Charles看着Erik愣住的样子害羞地甩了甩自己的尾巴，“我很久没穿正式的衣服了，不知道看起来会是什么样。”

“老天，Charles，你就是魔镜会告诉恶毒皇后的那个世界上最美丽的人！”

Raven抢在Erik之前先回答了他。

Charles也对大家的欢迎感到十分感动，在这里没有人会对他的样貌评头论足，没有人会用异样的眼光看他，他们甚至对Charles的尾巴很兴趣，毕竟Azazel的尾巴就是一根光秃秃的箭，但是Charles的尾巴是毛茸茸的，那吸引着任何一个对毛团感兴趣的人都想摸一把。

只不过他们并不敢直接上手，在那之前所有人都看向了Erik——Erik不知道为什么他们要来征求自己的意见，Charles现在属于他自己，不再是Erik的猫咪了，如果谁想要摸他的尾巴应该是问Charles才对。

好吧，Erik承认他是有些嫉妒那些敢询问Charles是否能摸他尾巴和耳朵的大胆的年轻人，Charles还是第一次受到这种待遇，他从未想过这个世界上有人会喜欢他，他大方地让他们去研究他的尾巴，只有Erik碍于面子无法加入他们，该死的，他也想摸Charles的尾巴！

在Charles花了大半天时间和兄弟会的成员交流完感情之后，Erik终于能从人群里救出Charles，带他去训练室里进行变种能力的测评。

这是每个变种人在进入兄弟会之后都得执行的程序，他们得知晓每个变种人的能力，编排出最适合他发挥能力的位置，最大化每个人能力的效益。

虽然Erik并不想让Charles这么快就上战场，但是作为一个变种人，他们并不是真的生活在和平当中，战斗每一天都在发生，训练Charles的能力同样也是保护他的方式。

训练室也是由天才的Hank设计的，通常用来给变种人们进行例行的日常训练，训练室可以设置真实和虚拟的场景，虚拟场景里的一切都是假象，就算被人用子弹打成筛子也不会死亡，但是现实的战场并不会那么仁慈，因此他们也少不了对战真实敌人的训练，每个人从训练室里出来经常都是鼻青脸肿满脸血污——当然，除了Logan。

给Charles做能力测评自然用的是虚拟场景，Erik告诉他不用害怕，只要凭着本能去做就好。

Charles的变种能力是以猫化为载体，他同样拥有类似于心灵感应的能力，但是不同于Emma，他的感应能力不作用于人而是作用于动物，他能听懂动物的思想，当时在实验室里Hank能够发现Charles，事实上是Charles无意间向兽化的Beast的脑子里发送了讯息。

除此之外Erik也对Charles的身体能力很感兴趣，毕竟他们之间还没有一个像猫咪的变种人。

训练室的场景里现在黑暗一片，但是Erik能在红外摄像头下看到Charles行走得很自如，猫咪的夜视能力给了他极大的帮助。

很快场景里的枪炮就对Charles发起了攻击，尽管知道那些都是假的，Erik还是忍不住为Charles紧张了起来，但Charles并没有被吓到，他几乎也是在一瞬间就躲开了那些袭击，这让Erik松了一口气，他想到了猫咪Charles当时在哨兵的袭击下是如何轻巧地躲过射线。

接着场景内的全部武器都对准了Charles，朝他袭击的弹炮也越来越密集，Charles显然也没见过这样的阵仗，他吃力地躲闪着，找到了一块石头掩藏住自己的身体，Erik能看到他的头上已经开始冒汗。

但Charles并没有放弃，他冷静地观察起周围的地形，思考两秒之后，Charles从那块石头后面飞快地一跃而起，Erik惊讶地看到他变成了猫咪的样子，小猫轻快地攀上了岩壁，枪火也追逐着他的脚步。

Charles开始在最外围狂奔起来，身后的子弹也没停下朝他发射，但Erik注意到他并不是在瞎跑，Charles是在故意吸引那些攻击，很快他朝着一个准备对他发射火箭弹的火箭炮扑了过去，一阵刺眼的白光闪过，那枚火箭弹帮他消灭了身后的所有的追踪者。

猫咪站在场景内的制高点，像个王者一样俯瞰着被他弄得满地狼藉的训练场景，Erik在一瞬间突然觉得他并不是猫，而是一只统领群兽威严凶猛的狮子。

但是从训练室里被放出来的小猫又一下子扑进了Erik的怀里，他重新从猫咪的样子变成了人，抱着Erik有些激动地看着Erik，肾上腺素让他现在的情绪高涨，他的脸颊也因为剧烈运动变得通红。

“Erik，我做得怎么样？”

Hank尴尬地移开了眼睛，Erik立刻把自己的披风脱了下来，遮住Charles赤裸的身体，Charles就算是变成人了也依然喜欢黏着Erik想要Erik抱他，Erik再一次在心里痛苦地告诉自己，这只是因为他是只猫咪——

“你完全超出了我的预料，你的反应很快，身体数据也很好，最重要的是你的策略意识很强，这比只懂没脑子地蛮干重要得多。”

Erik的夸奖让Charles不好意思地笑了笑，他又在Erik的胸前蹭了蹭自己的脸，“这没什么，你得知道我经常和那群烦人的流浪狗打架。”

Erik点了点头，他相信Charles的到来能给他们带来很多帮助。但是现在他们身边的Hank快要晕过去了——

他震惊地看着揉着Charles头发的Erik，从来没有一个人敢这么靠近Magneto，Erik也一直很讨厌和别人的肢体接触，会这样靠近Erik的人多半是来刺杀Magneto的，而他的下场一般是在杀死Erik之前就被Erik反杀。

但是Charles刚才居然敢朝Erik扑过去抱住他，当然，如果Charles是只猫咪这一切都没什么问题，但他现在是个人，在Hank的眼里，现在的Erik和Charles看起来就像是那种已经恋爱了十年依然会不顾周围随时随地都能亲热起来的腻歪情侣。

Erik知道Charles的到来会让他们的生活发生改变，但Charles给他的惊喜却接连不断。

Charles在兄弟会里的人气完全是爆炸般的增长，这不仅是因为他温柔善良，对每个人都笑脸相迎，还有一对可爱的猫耳朵和一根毛茸茸的长尾巴，在Erik不知道的时候，Charles已经成为了每个变种人的“导师”。

Charles告诉Alex他的冲击波准头很糟糕的话，可以使用能够集中能量的装备辅助他释放，Charles也提议Sean如果能用正确的方式尖叫也许他能飞起来，Charles甚至还陪Emma练习她的心灵感应能力，对于Logan——他没有什么好给Logan提建议的，倒是从Logan那里学了不少脏话。

Erik很讶异Charles能够寻找到每个人的弱点并帮他们改进，Charles只是说他在过去的两个月猫咪生活里观察了这里的每一个人，他很感激大家接受他，他只希望能用自己的方式回报他们。

Erik发现自己对Charles的喜爱越来越浓烈了，他不知道自己多幸运才能遇见Charles。

但是Charles依然有让Erik头疼的地方，每天晚上Charles非得抱着他睡觉，疯狂地撩拨他折磨他，让他必须每天早上在浴室里待上好长一段时间就算了，变成人的Charles依旧像猫咪一样不喜欢洗澡。

Charles也对这个感到很苦恼，毕竟小时候的他还是很喜欢泡澡的，但现在他真的越来越像一只猫了，他变得不喜欢水，除非——

“你帮我洗澡好吗。”

Charles请求地看着Erik，他看起来真的很烦恼，他坚持只有Erik和他一起进入浴室他才愿意洗澡，他已经好几天没洗澡了，再这样下去他会开始发臭。

Erik知道自己应该拒绝他，这真的很危险，但是他的嘴却背叛了他的脑子，Erik几乎是在瞬间就答应了下来。

该死的，他没法拒绝Charles的狗狗眼攻击。

Charles看起来很高兴，他开始脱起自己的衣服，Erik绝望地看着面前一点一点让自己变得赤裸的Charles，也绝望地开始为自己脱衣服。

他们都早就见过彼此的裸体，他也不是没给Charles洗过澡——虽然上一次Charles是只猫咪，但这应该没有多大的区别，他相信自己能解决这个。

Erik打开了淋浴器，让Charles和自己站在水流的下方，当温热的水流落到Charles的身体上，猫咪长长的尾巴又忍不住轻轻颤了颤。

Erik低头看着面前的Charles，男孩在他的照顾下变得越来越健康圆润，他的身材匀称，皮肤像牛奶一样纯白，身体上也有在这样的距离下才能看到的隐约雀斑。

他的脸依然很可爱，脑袋上的棕色猫耳会随着情绪一动一动，Charles也抬头看着Erik，他的尾巴还在不安分地摇晃着，Erik知道那是猫咪触碰到了水流紧张的表现，Erik只能尽量让他放松下来。

“这只是洗澡，不会有危险。”

Charles看起来依旧很紧张，他点了点头，但是眼神里充满了对Erik的信任。

Erik不敢再去看Charles的眼睛，他没法承担那样的信任，他让自己专注于手上的事情，他把沐浴液挤到自己的手上，像给猫咪Charles洗澡的时候那样，轻轻在Charles的身体上揉搓那些泡沫。

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，似乎试图忍住一些他想要发出的声音，他盯着Erik的动作，看着男人的手温柔地在他的身上游走。

Erik抚摸过他圆润的肩膀，把泡沫抹上他瘦小的手臂，然后他揉搓起了Charles的乳头，他的手指在乳晕上打着转，又轻轻捏了捏Charles的乳尖，再是Charles的腰和腹部，Erik的手一路向下，触碰到了Charles阴茎。

“Erik，”Charles听到自己的声音几乎像是呻吟，他咬着嘴唇看着Erik，“你硬了。”

Erik当然也知道他的老二已经不受控制地抬起了头，但是在这样的情况之下，是个男人都会起反应。

“我很抱歉，但是这不是——”

Erik想要退开，但是Charles突然伸出手握住了他的老二，Erik惊喘了一声，他震惊地抬起眼看向了Charles。

Charles的脸慢慢地变红，他舔了舔嘴唇，握住Erik老二的右手也开始缓缓上下套弄起来。

“我可以帮你……”

“不，Charles，你不用做这个——”

“请让我做，Erik，”Charles坚持道，他十分认真地看着Erik，“你帮了我那么多，我也想为你做点什么。”

不，Erik帮助Charles并不是想要他回报什么，但Erik现在却依然无法拒绝Charles，他只能定定地盯着Charles，感到自己的老二在Charles的手指之下又胀大了几分。

淋浴器洒下的水冲走了Charles身上的泡沫，他们的耳边只剩下哗哗的水流声，和Charles撸动Erik性器的声音。Erik因为快感皱起了眉，Charles的动作完全是生涩的，Erik能知道他一定从来没做过这个，快要攀上顶端的快感和忽然又下坠的空虚让Erik难受极了。

Erik把手撑在浴室的墙壁上，把Charles禁锢在他的身前，他盯着Charles的脸，他知道他现在的眼神一定可怕得吓人。

Charles显然也很着急，他能看出来Erik被他弄得并不舒服，他加快了套弄的速度，可是这依然没有改变什么。

“为什么不行……Erik……”

Charles自言自语地嘟囔起来，Erik刚想制止他继续下去，Charles却突然在他的身前蹲了下去。

Erik震惊地看着男孩的动作，Charles跪在浴室的地板上抬眼看着他，他两只手依旧握着Erik的阴茎。

Erik不敢相信Charles想要做什么，但是他确实看见Charles伸出了舌头，轻轻舔了一口Erik的龟头。

Erik忍不住呻吟了一声，Charles看起来很惊喜，他又张开口舔了几下，“你喜欢这个，对吗？”

“Charles，快停下……”

Erik知道这再继续下去就完了，但是Charles完全没有听见他的话，他的耳朵愉快地抖了抖，男孩开始更卖力地舔弄起Erik的老二。

Charles的舌头就像他的嘴唇一样红润可爱，他从头部开始慢慢地舔起，舔过Erik布满青筋的柱身，他让自己的亲吻遍布Erik的整根老二，然后他含住了Erik的囊袋，在那两颗小球上深深地吮吸起来。

Erik不知道Charles从哪里学来了这些技巧，又或者说他是个天才，但现在Erik的幻想完全实现了，他的小猫正伸着他小巧灵活的舌头舔着他的老二。

最后Charles吞下了Erik的整根阴茎，他上下动着脑袋在那根阴茎上吞吐起来，因为被巨物的塞入Charles的眼睛里也漫上了水汽，他一副想要Erik享受到的样子，尽力地把Erik完全吞下又吐出。

Erik只觉得头皮发麻，从头窜到脚的快感快要把他逼疯了，他抓着Charles的头发，捏着那两个柔软可爱的耳朵，控制不住地朝Charles温热潮湿的口腔里顶去。

Charles被他顶得流下了泪水，Erik一时有些不忍心，他想要抽出自己，但是Charles却把他吞得更深，Erik能看到Charles的一只手放在他自己的身下上下摆弄着，他在为Erik口交的时候也同样在抚慰自己。

Charles鲜红的嘴唇被撑成了O型，他的猫耳朵随着吞吐也一颤一颤，他甚至还在用手自渎，这样的美景根本没人能抵挡得住，Erik终于在Charles的嘴唇里登上了高潮，他低吼了一声，在Charles的口腔里全部释放了出来，Charles被他呛得连连咳嗽，他也立刻射了出来，瘫坐在浴室的地板上大口地喘着粗气。

Erik只觉得一阵头晕目眩，等他从高潮当中恢复神智之后，他才发现自己犯了一个大错——

老天，他都对Charles做了些什么。


	6. Chapter 6

尽管Charles并没对那天在浴室里发生的事情说什么，依然像往常一样黏着Erik，但是Erik却越来越感到心烦意乱，每当Charles钻进他怀里求他摸摸自己的时候，Erik就控制不住地心率加快呼吸急促。

“你爱上他了。”

Emma对他说道，冷艳的金发女人脸上带着看好戏的笑容，Erik震惊地瞪着她。

“你说什么？”

“你爱上你的小猫咪了，Magneto。”

“我说过别读我的心。”

Emma朝他妩媚的笑了笑，“我没有读你的心，但你的眼神已经暴露了一切。”

Erik皱眉看着Emma那总是仿佛看透所有的笑容，但其实不用Emma说他也早就明白了。

是的，他爱上了Charles。

Erik独自思考了许久，他认为他应该找个机会告诉Charles他的想法，也许Charles会接受他，也许Charles会因此被吓跑，但他会给Charles选择的权利，他不想要Charles什么都不知道地就被他白占便宜。

但是当Erik决定寻找合适的时机向Charles表白的时候，Charles的身体状况却突然出了问题，他几乎一夜之间就病倒了。

Charles突然变得浑身发软走不动路，他只能在床上痛苦地打着滚，还发出难受的呻吟声。Erik能感受到他的体温高得吓人，脸上也有着不自然的红晕，Erik急忙叫来了Hank为他检查身体。

Hank用各种各样的仪器在Charles的身上摆弄着，他换了一个又一个的检测方式，察看了一遍又一遍Charles的各项指标，最后长长地叹了一口气，欲言又止地看着Erik。

Erik急得快要杀人了，医疗室的金属器械都在他的能力下开始微微地震颤，他恶狠狠地瞪着Hank，像是在威胁Hank不准说任何关于Charles身体不好的消息。

“Charles到底怎么了。”

“Charles他……”

Hank迟疑地看着Erik，Erik深吸了一口气，他能承受住任何坏消息。

“Charles他没有生病。”

Hank说道，Erik的眼睛瞪得更厉害了。

“你瞎了吗？”

Charles现在痛苦得都快要昏过去了，他显然一点也不舒服，但是Hank居然说他没病？

Hank瑟缩了一下，“是的，按照检查结果来说，他很健康，完全没有生病……”

“可他为什么会这样！”

“我想……”Hank尴尬地看了一眼Charles，又看向了Erik，“Charles是……是发情了……”

Erik愣了愣，他似乎没听明白Hank说的意思，他说的发情，是他理解的那个发情吗？

“Charles的身体受变种能力的影响变得越来像猫，猫会发情，所以我想这是他也会发情的原因。”

Hank解释道，Charles看起来也很惊讶，他躺在病床上眨着自己的眼睛，脸色潮红地望着Erik。

“你以前经历过发情吗，作为一只猫？”Erik问道。

Charles红着脸摇了摇头，“不，这是我第一次……”

“但你为什么会突然发情？”

Hank拿着手里的检测报告翻了翻，“我想这是因为荷尔蒙的波动引起的，Charles的性激素分泌水平超出了一般情况，”Hank咳了咳，他蓝色的脸因为脸红变得有些微微发紫，“也许是因为最近Charles有了一直没有过的性行为，所以导致了发情期的来临。”

Erik想起了他们在浴室做的事，所以都是因为自己——

“要怎么做能让Charles安全度过发情期？”

Erik在养猫指南上没仔细看这部分的内容，毕竟他没想到Charles真的这么快就发情了。

Hank推了推自己的眼镜，想了想说道，“对于养猫的家庭来说，解决猫咪发情最一劳永逸的方式就是带他去做个绝育。”

Hank说完之后Erik又开始凶狠地瞪着他，Charles的脸也变得更红了，他夹紧了自己的双腿，抓着Erik的手，一脸誓要保卫自己蛋蛋的表情。

Hank窘迫地看着两人，他也知道这不大现实，他又立刻说道，“或者主人可以用一些方法舒缓他们的性欲，例如用一些工具抚慰猫咪，用手抚摸你的猫，这样都能让他感觉好一些。”

Erik皱了皱眉，他看了看满脸潮红的Charles，不确定这样的方式到底合不合适。

Hank又尴尬地咳嗽了一下，他意有所指地看着Erik。

“不过最简单的方式，当然还是找个人和Charles交配……呃，做爱了。”

Erik和Charles回到了他们的房间，Charles依然浑身燥热满脸通红，Erik知道他不能当做什么都没发生地让Charles自己煎熬下去，虽然他确实疯了一样地想操Charles，但是他也不能趁人之危，他不能在这种情况下和Charle做爱。

“Charles，也许我们该试试Hank的方法——我是说，我会摸你的后背，这样你会舒服一点，好吗？”

Charles点了点头，他现在大脑已经不能思考了，只能柔若无骨地瘫软在Erik的怀里，抱着Erik轻轻地喘息着。

Erik皱起眉，他怕这样下去要发情的那个人会变成他自己。

Erik抱着Charles，开始用手掌慢慢轻抚着Charles的后背，就像他抚摸猫咪时候那样，从Charles的脊椎一路向下，直到他摸到Charles毛茸茸的尾巴。  
Erik重复着这样的动作，Charles在他的怀里微微战栗着，他发出了细小的呻吟声，那就像小猫用他可爱的爪子挠着Erik的心口一样。

“Charles，你觉得怎么样。”

Charles在Erik的怀里闭上了眼，他又在Erik的胸口蹭了蹭，“是的，很舒服，Erik……我希望你……再继续摸摸我……”

Erik的眼皮跳了跳，他调动了有生以来最大的克制力，忍耐住不要现在就把Charles摁到床垫里操起来，他让自己想象Charles是只猫咪，他只是在安抚一只发情的小猫而已。

Erik继续抚摸着Charles的后背，他的动作足够温柔，他能看出来Charles很喜欢这个，小猫开始发出越来越多的呻吟，他的声音也越来越大，那听起来像是在发情期里叫春的猫咪，又像是他真的已经在被一根又粗又大的肉棒操着了。

Charles也并不知道自己在喊什么，他只是凭着本能在发出声音，Erik的手让他爽得不能自已，他不知道猫咪的身体会给他带来这么奇妙的感觉。

但是只有Erik的爱抚还不够，这依然不能解决他浑身流窜的高涨性欲，Charles也不顾Erik现在还抱着他，忍不住把自己的手伸进了裤子里。

Charles摸到自己渗出的前液已经濡湿了内裤，他握住了自己的性器，开始无意识地上下套弄起来，他喊着Erik的名字，抚慰着自己的性器，这样他终于感到了一丝痛快。

而Erik现在完全不知道该怎么面对这一幕，他的老二都快把自己的裤子顶穿了，他还在抚摸着Charles的身体，而他怀里的男孩浪叫的声音不断冲击着他的耳膜和大脑，他甚至还把手放在自己的裤子里。

虽然Erik看不到他在做什么，但男孩右手飞快的上下动作更能让人浮想联翩，Erik知道自己的理智彻底断线，Charles在他的怀抱里自慰，还喊着他的名字——

终于Charles尖叫了一声，又再次瘫软了下去，Erik知道他射了，那些纯洁又淫秽的浊液弄脏了他的手指和裤子。

Charles慢慢地睁开眼睛，因为快感和痛苦溢出的泪水沾湿了他长长的睫毛，他看着Erik，想也没想地就抬起头，把自己的嘴唇撞到了Erik的嘴唇上。

Erik想起猫咪Charles也总是这样喜欢强吻他，所以这还是小猫的习性——

Erik让自己忍住别去回应他，但是他的脑袋已经彻底管不住身体了，当Charles凑上来的那一刻，Erik就像搁浅的鲨鱼终于得到海水一般飞快地含住了Charles的嘴唇，他吮吸着Charles总是红得过分的嘴唇，吸出Charles那根总是不安分的小舌头，用舌头绞着Charles的舌头和他交换唾液。

这是一个又长又湿的吻，Charles完全不会接吻，他只是像和Erik打架一样想要和他比拼谁亲得更激烈热情。

Charles尝起来又软又甜，还带着一些血腥的野性和情欲的狂热，Erik很难让自己不为他着迷，他终于舍得放开Charles，他看到Charles的脸上带着羞涩的笑容，还有依然没有褪下去的红晕。

“Charles，你，你感觉好点了吗……”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，接着摇了摇头，“不，Erik，我还是……很热……”

Charles又亲了亲Erik的嘴唇，接着从Erik的怀里钻了出来。

“前面射了，还是不够……”

Erik看到Charles趴到了他们的床上，男孩脱下了自己的裤子，朝着Erik翘起了自己的屁股，他的尾巴乖巧地甩到了一旁，露出了藏在尾巴底下的那个粉红色的小洞。

Charles咬着嘴唇，趴在床上转过头眼神渴望地看着Erik，他潮红的脸颊还有湿漉漉的蓝眼睛简直要Erik直接就能射在裤子里。

“Erik，想要你，嗯……后面也……我想……”

Charles没在床上说过那些荤话，他说得很艰难，但Erik完全明白他想说什么。

“不行，Charles，我不能操你。”

Charles看起来有些着急，“为什么？”

Erik咽了咽自己的唾液，尽管眼前的风景让他硬得快要爆炸了，但他还是严肃地看着Charles。

“我不想伤害你，Charles，我不能做出这种事，你现在并不在清醒的状况，也许到了明天你就会对这件事感到后悔。”

Charles像是被Erik的话惹怒了，猫咪的尾巴不高兴地左右甩了起来。

“你以为，我是被情欲冲昏了头脑……随便来个人我都想要他操我吗。我想要你，你明明也想要我，你都那么硬了，为什么不肯操我……”

Charles说着说着又委屈起来，“如果在你眼里我那么放浪不堪，那我现在就去找其他人来操我，顺了你的心意……”

Charles一边说着一边爬了起来想要往外走，Erik立刻抓住了他的尾巴，Charles大叫了一声，转过头来生气地瞪着Erik。

“你要做什么！”

Erik拽着Charles的尾巴把他拉进了怀里，咬着他的猫咪耳朵，恶狠狠地说道，“不准去找别人。”

“为什么，Erik，你不肯操我，又不让别人操我……”

“我要操你，”Erik打断了他，“我要操你，Charles Xavier。”

Erik说完便把Charles重新丢到了床上，Erik的话让Charles立刻噤了声，他抬头看着身前的Erik，身体也因为激动颤抖了起来。

Erik的眼里全是嫉妒和情欲交织出的火光，他盯着Charles像是恶狼要吃掉小猫一样，Charles居然敢对他说去找其他人，一想到假如有别人看到Charles这幅诱人美味的样子Erik就没来由地想要冒火。

Charles感到自己的双腿又开始发软，他重新回到跪趴的姿势，把自己的后穴完全展露给了Erik。

“Erik，操我，求你。”

Charles终于说出了那句话，Erik也不再压抑自己，他轻轻抓了抓Charles的尾巴，Charles立刻发出了一声难耐的呻吟。

Erik抚摸着Charles柔软浑圆的臀部，他的手掌可以轻易地把他的屁股揉捏成各种形状，从骨节分明的手指的缝隙当中露出的臀肉也分外可爱。

Erik玩弄了一会儿他的臀肉之后，便掰开Charles的臀瓣，俯下身吻上了Charles的后穴。

“啊——”

Charles发出了一声尖叫，他感到Erik正在做什么，男人用他柔软的舌头戳刺自己的后穴，一股酥酥麻麻的快感从尾椎如通电一般袭来。

Erik舔弄了他一会儿，又换上了自己的手指，在Charles的后穴处抽插戳弄，他仔细扩张着Charles，这是Charles的第一次，他得为他做好准备。

“不……Erik……啊，不要碰那里……”

Erik觉得Charles真的很有趣，刚才小猫还求着自己操他，现在被碰到了敏感点却又挣扎着不要，Erik再次在他身体里的那个凸起处按了按，Charles果然又扭动了起来。

“是这里吗。”

“天啊，Erik……别再折磨我了，求你，快点进来……”

Erik的眼神变了变，明明一直以来都是Charles在折磨他，他把自己的手指从Charles的后穴里抽出来，准备用他的阴茎好好惩罚这只不乖的小猫。

当Erik推入自己的时候Charles又大叫了起来，Erik毫不怀疑整个兄弟会都能听到Charles的叫床声，但是他不介意这个，不介意全世界都知道Charles是他的。

Charles没有和别人做过，这是他第一次被这样入侵，他的甬道紧得要命，偏偏Erik的阴茎又比常人偏大了那么一些，插入的过程简直漫长得令两人都痛苦万分。

但是当他完全进入的时候，Charles却微笑了起来，被填满的男孩满足地回头看着Erik，他甚至还紧了紧自己的后穴，示意Erik快点动起来。

Erik闷哼了一声，不知道为什么，猫耳和猫尾巴在这种场合之下像是某种催情的道具，摇晃着尾巴的Charles在他的眼里显得更加色气浪荡，但是他的眼神和表情却那么纯真美好，不能想象这才是他的第一次，Erik也从来没有见过有人能把色欲和纯洁结合得如此完美。

Erik抓住了Charles不安分的尾巴，开始扶着Charles的胯部在他的身后抽插起来，Charles又开始大声地呻吟和喘息，他随着Erik的顶弄也一前一后地摇摆起身体，Erik看到Charles的猫耳朵在微微地颤动，Erik知道那是Charles兴奋和快乐的时候的表现。

“啊……Erik，等等……不行，太快了……慢点……”

“慢点？”

“快点，唔……求你快点……”

“你这样反复，我不知道该怎么做。”

Charles在Erik的操弄之下大口喘息着，他转过头来，满眼泪光地看着Erik。

“你想怎么做都可以，我的主人……”

Erik挑了挑眉，“好的，我乖巧的小猫咪。”

Erik一边操着Charles，一边开始撸动Charles的尾巴，Charles的猫尾毛茸茸的触感让他着迷，他终于能放肆地玩弄Charles的尾巴，毕竟这个邪恶的猫咪男孩，每天都在甩着自己的尾巴引诱他。

Charles没想到被Erik这样抓着尾巴竟然也能有快感，他从来不知道原来自己的尾巴也会这样敏感，他希望Erik能更用力点，再给他更多。

Erik自然满足了Charles，他抓着Charles最敏感的尾巴根部，用手指在那里描摹揉摸，同时也没停下对Charles小穴的蹂躏，他凭着记忆中刚才找到的敏感点顶去，很快Charles就发出了一声惊叫——

“喵……”

叫出声后Charles和Erik都愣了一下，Charles惊诧地用手捂住了自己的嘴，他在人类形态的时候从来都没发出过猫叫，但他刚才却因为被Erik操而发出了那么羞耻的声音。

但是这个声音显然让Erik兴奋了起来，他更加卖力地朝那个位置顶去，灭顶的快感简直让Charles快要昏过去，但他依然咬着自己的手指，不想再发出那么丢人的声音。

“叫出来，Charles，”Erik俯下了身，覆上了Charles的身体，他揉摸着Charles的一只猫耳朵，又轻轻地咬上了另一只，“我想听你的声音。”

Charles嘤泣了一声，他侧过头看到了Erik深绿色的眼睛，于是他放开了自己的手指，开始在Erik的抽插之下又大叫起来。

果然当他被操得难以自持的时候就会发出小猫一样的叫声，Erik用他的顶弄鼓励Charles叫得更多，Charles现在也没有精力去关心这到底丢不丢人了，他只能听到耳旁全是自己乱七八糟的浪叫声。

他们像春天发情的野兽一样在床上用最原始的姿势交合，很快Charles就被操射了，白浊射上了他们的床单。高潮让Charles敏感的甬道又突然收缩，夹得Erik也终于在Charles潮湿温热的后穴里释放了出来。当一股股的精液射进Charles的内壁，男孩又忍不住收紧了后穴，仿佛想要把那些精液全部留在身体里。

性爱之后Charles终于像是消去了一些燥热感，他精疲力尽地躺在床上，闭着眼睛享受事后的余韵。

Erik俯下身来亲吻Charles的嘴唇，被偷亲了的男孩立刻拥抱住了Erik回吻起来。

Erik笑了起来，接着他突然看到了Charles双腿间流下的浊液，又想到了一个问题。

“你会怀孕吗？”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，他的脸又变红了。

“我又没有怀过孕，我也不知道。”


	7. Chapter 7

Charles已经很久没有睡过这么香甜安稳的一觉，虽然和Erik在一起睡的每一夜都很幸福，但是昨夜的完美却是无可比拟的。

苏醒的小猫在清晨的微光里伸了个懒腰，他全身都酸痛得要命，但是想起昨天晚上的事Charles就忍不住地想要微笑。

只不过这张床上的另一个人看起来情绪却糟得多，Erik看着Charles的眼神担忧又懊恼，他欲言又止了一会儿，终于才小声地问出了口。

“Charles，你还好吗？”

Charles又有些不高兴地看着Erik，他知道Erik想问什么。

“是的，我很清醒，我知道我发情了，想找人上床，然后那个人是你。”

“我很抱歉……”

Charles立刻扑到了Erik的身上，用自己的嘴唇堵住了Erik的口，Erik现在真切地感受到这只小猫的力气真的大得惊人。

“我知道要是昨天对你说这个，你又会觉得我是因为头脑发昏。”Charles趴在Erik的身上，低头看着被他扑倒在床上的男人，他的尾巴缠住了Erik的腿，Erik再一次觉得眼前的小猫变成了狮子，而他才是Charles的猎物。

“我喜欢你，Erik。”

Charles终于说了出来，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角也带着自信的笑容，“我亲近你不止是因为我是猫，更是因为我喜欢你。我想我们想要的是一样的，对吗？”

Erik怔怔地望着眼前的Charles，他突然意识到Charles并不是什么都不懂的单纯小猫，他也具有一个成年人的情感和意识，他知道什么是爱，什么是欲，他也完全明白自己想要的是什么。

Erik很高兴Charles不仅仅是把自己当作了猫咪主人，他也和自己一样想要的是对方的全部。Charles也喜欢他，Erik想不到还有什么会比这个消息更让人感到快乐幸福了。

他抬起手将Charles的脑袋摁了下来，和他温情又深入地交换了一个亲吻，Charles的吻技在一夜之间已经进步了许多，但是活泼的小猫还是老想咬破Erik的嘴唇。

Erik看着他身上的蓝眼睛男孩，露出了一个很难会在Magneto的脸上看见的温柔表情。

“是的，我们想要的是一样的。我爱你，Charles。”

Erik和Charles确定关系之后一切似乎没有什么改变，尽管Emma总是会用那种“你这个恶魔居然真的对你的小猫咪下手了”的眼神看着Erik，但大部分的情况确实并没有什么改变。

兄弟会的大家依然每天会看到一个有猫耳和尾巴的男孩扑进他们首领的怀里，而Magneto也会让自己的手放在他的脑袋上揉摸他的头发和猫耳，这和过去没什么两样，只不过多了很多亲吻，很多很多的亲吻。

Hank想到自己的想法的果然是对的，现在Erik和Charles真的成为了那种不顾他人的眼光随时随地能亲热起来的腻歪情侣。

但是他们确实并不是一直生活在和平和美好当中，作为变种人，危机和战斗总是伴随着他们。

“Trask正在向国会提交议案，他建议将Trask工业的哨兵机器人编入军队，一举消灭所有的变种人。”

Emma向Erik汇报最新的情报，Erik皱起了眉，哨兵机器人体型巨大杀伤力强，甚至还在不断更新换代的过程中，他们不能让国会通过这项议案，如果Trask成功了，变种人将真的再无生存余地。

“我会去杀了他。”

Raven说道，拥有变形能力的她可以潜入任何地方，暗杀向来是她擅长的部分。

其他人也认为得在议案讨论会议开展之前就杀死Trask，他们必须把Trask解决了，哨兵机器人绝对不能真的投入使用。

“这件事很重要，我们需要弄到Trask的行程，”Erik发话，他和Hank研究过那些机器人，他知道那些东西有多恐怖，“制定好严密的计划，确保能够杀死Trask。”

“不，我们不能杀了Trask。”

一个和所有意见相反的声音突然响起，众人全都朝一侧看去，Erik也惊讶地看向了Charles。

“你说什么？”

“杀了一个Trask还会有更多的Trask，杀死更多的人类只会激化我们和人类之间的矛盾，我觉得这并不是最好的方式。”

“但如果我们不主动出击，最后承受伤害的将是所有变种人。”

Erik试图让Charles明白现实的残忍，Charles被抓进实验室也是因为Trask，他承受了那么多痛苦，但善良的Charles依然想要放他一条生路。

“我明白你的想法，但是恐怖活动只会让不了解变种人的人类对我们更加恐惧，这不利于变种人争取权利，或是获得人类的认可。

哨兵机器人的研制开发全部来源于地下非法的对变种人的活体实验，我们可以曝光这些资料将他送进监狱，让社会明白Trask才是罪人，以此断绝政府试图使用哨兵机器人的想法。如果我们先对Trask动了手，那么没人知道Trask做过什么错事，舆论只会认为这又是一起变种人对人类疯狂报复的恐怖行动。”

Erik直视着Charles，Charles说的这些他也明白，但Charles显然太过于理想化，有时候现实并不能朝着他的想法发展。

“我不在乎外人的看法，只要能保护我们的同胞。”

“Erik，你应该换一种方式看待这个问题。事实上并不是所有的人类都对变种人带有敌意，例如Moira MacTaggert女士就是一位著名的人类变种人平权运动家，如果我们拉拢更多具有影响力的人类，也许变种人的地位将大大不同。”

“你希望我对那群人类掌权者卑躬屈膝，向他们乞求放我们一条生路？”

Charles笑着摇了摇头，“不，Erik，政治手段并没有你想得那么不堪，有时候敌人也可以转化为助我们一臂之力的朋友。

兄弟会利用武装力量保卫自身的方式是正确的，如果我们想要发声，强大的战斗力是最好的保障。但如果我们在人类世界里拥有话语权，甚至得到政客的支持，那么也许我们可以争取到一块土地，获得联合国的承认，成立一个专属于变种人的国家，任何变种人能够在这个国度内享有他们应有的权利，我们制定自己的法律，建立自己的社会制度。

另外，我注意到兄弟会只吸收具有战力的成年变种人，我知道这是出于诸多方面的考虑。但如果是我，我会想要建立一所学校，变种人多数是在青春期觉醒能力，每个变种人都有一段迷茫困扰的时期，而且社会的不接纳会给他们造成很大的心理伤害。如果有一所专门为变种人开设的学校，就能教会孩子们如何控制自己的能力，他们也可以作为后备战力……”

Charles说着说着发现所有人都安静地盯着他，他突然意识到刚才自己讲了一大堆一直憋在心里的话，Charles立刻停了下来，猫咪的尾巴紧张地垂了下来，他眨着眼睛看着所有人，尴尬地笑了笑。

“呃，我是不是说得太多了？”

一阵死寂一样的沉默，Erik也无声地看着Charles，虽然他知道Charles是一只聪明的小猫，但他从来没想过Charles看似单纯弱小的外表之下，他的脑袋里居然藏了那么多的东西。

“我同意Chuck。”Logan第一个开了口，Erik看了他一眼，Logan什么时候叫Charles叫得那么亲昵了。

“我也同意，”Alex也说道，“我是说学校那部分。我弟弟——Scott，他毁了半个学校，现在只能每天在家里躺着。”

接着Hank、Sean，还有更多的人提出了支持Charles的说法，所有人都认为建立一个属于他们自己的国家是个好主意。

Erik看着激烈讨论的下属，无奈地在心里轻叹，看来Charles来到兄弟会之后，确实吸走了他不少的支持度。

Erik的房里，Charles躺在Erik的怀里把玩着Erik的手指，猫咪的尾巴在床上轻轻地拍打着，他还是对今天被自己打断了的会议进程感到很抱歉。

“Erik，我是不是让你难堪了。”

“不，Charles，”Erik吻了吻Charles的头顶，“你让我们有了新的想法，这很好。”

Charles总是在带给Erik惊喜，而Erik想要看到他更多令人惊讶的地方。

“我很好奇你怎么会有那么深入的想法，毕竟你一直，你知道，只是一只可爱的小猫。”

Charles又笑了笑，“这不是我一个人想出来的，是我的前主人给我的启发。”

“你的前主人？”

“你记得我和你说过的收养我的两位老爷爷，”Charles解释道，“他们常常会讨论这些问题，他们喜欢看时政新闻，谈论世界政治格局，或是在下棋的时候进行辩论。噢，他们总是会辩论着就吵起来，然后一整天不和对方说话，但是我知道他们很爱对方……”

Charles沉浸在回忆里，事实上那几年的他确实在两位老者的家里学到了不少东西，他知道一位老先生曾经是个教授，而他们丰富的人生阅历也让Charles总是惊叹不已。

“很可惜他们已经过世了，否则我很想去拜访他们，感谢他们对你的照顾。”

“他们被葬在一起，”Charles轻声说，“如果你想去的话，我可以带你去看看。”

Erik点了点头，他朝Charles微笑，他让Charles从他的怀里坐起身，Charles疑惑地看着他，不知道他想做些什么。

Erik抬起手挥了挥手指，他们床边的抽屉便被打开，一个小小的盒子从抽屉里飞到了Erik的手中。

Charles惊讶地看着他的动作，而Erik已经在床上朝他单膝着地跪了下来——就像他们第一次见面时候那样——接着Erik打开了那枚小盒子。

“我想了很多求婚的方式，但每一个都不能让我满意。我以前没有爱过什么人，以后我想也不会再爱上谁了，Charles，你是我遇见过最让我感到不可思议的人。我不知道为什么，突然间想要现在就对你说，我爱你，和我结婚，好吗？”

Charles震惊地睁大了自己的眼睛，他看着Erik手里的那枚戒指，瞬间又红透了脸颊。

Erik的求婚简单得完全不像他平常总是声势浩大的行事风格，但这样的简单里，只留有全部的情感与爱，却又让Charles感到满心欢喜。

Erik也渐渐紧张起来，他不知道为什么自己突然就这么冲动，但他注意到猫咪的耳朵又愉快地抖了抖，Charles慢慢朝他微笑起来。

“我愿意。”

他听到了那句他最想要的回答。

尾声：

在他们成功把Trask丢进五角大楼的监狱后，今年已经是基诺沙建国的第七年，越来越多的变种人勇敢地对社会承认他们的身份，也有越来越多的变种人成为了基诺沙的合法公民，基诺沙真正地成为了变种人的天堂家园。

在Charles重新拥有合法的身份和权利之后，他终于从他的继父手里拿回了属于自己的房子和地产，他在那里办了一所学校，用来接收教育那些无法定居基诺沙或是仍然愿意留在人类国家生活的变种人青少年。

在当了两年校长之后Charles就把学校交给了Hank管理，和Erik一起住到了基诺沙，不过他现在计划着要在基诺沙办一所泽维尔学院分校。

Erik当然不会阻止Charles做一切他想做的事，所有人都知道基诺沙的国王有多么宠爱他的小猫，不过Erik不认为Charles是他的小猫，尽管看起来是他提供了Charles一个家，但事实上是Charles给了他一个家，只有Charles在的地方才是家。

现在Erik每天最快乐的事情就是工作结束回家之后能看到他黏人的丈夫依旧像曾经的小猫一样在一瞬间就扑进他的怀里，但是现实却并没有Erik想象得那么完美，现在的他一回家总是会看到一个恼人的小家伙张着自己的嘴咬着Charles的尾巴。

“松开你的嘴，Pietro，”Erik把Charles的尾巴从银头发的小男孩的嘴里救出来，他严肃地盯着他的儿子，“Charles的尾巴只有我能咬，懂吗？”

Charles红着脸看着他的丈夫，他接过Erik手里一脸迷茫的小男孩，重新把他放回婴儿床里，“你别对孩子说这些奇怪的话。”

Erik不高兴地看着他过分调皮的儿子，这家伙才一岁多就这么闹腾，谁知道他以后会变成什么样。

“孩子们占据了你太多的时间，我很嫉妒。”

Erik从身后抱住了Charles，看到Charles的猫耳朵在他的拥抱下害羞地抖了抖，尽管他们已经结婚了好几年，Charles依然像个纯情的男孩一样容易脸红害羞，虽然Erik知道他在床上完全不是什么纯情小猫。

虽然Charles很像猫咪，但是在生育方面他似乎并不能像猫咪那样一次生一窝小猫崽，尽管如此，这些年他也给Erik带来了不少可爱的小生命。

他们的大女儿Nina遗传了Charles和动物交流的能力，二女儿Lorna则继承了Erik控制磁场的能力，Pietro和Wanda还太小，没有展现出他们的变种能力，不过Erik会非常期待以后的他们。

Charles笑了笑，他侧过头吻了吻他的丈夫，“但是你明明很爱他们。”

当然，Erik爱他的每一个家人，而这一切都是Charles带来的，因为有了Charles他才重新有了家。

“是的，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，Erik。”


End file.
